Eerikki Jute Cavalcagufi
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840418 |no = 8263 |element = Tuono |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Primogenito di una famiglia di una tribù di spiriti liberi, Eerikki si risvegliò da un sonno mortale sulla cima di una montagna sconosciuta. Non ebbe molto tempo per riflettere sulla propria sorte che un potente urlo infranse il silenzio inquietante che lo circondava. L’uovo era in qualche modo venuto con lui e si era schiuso: i frammenti del guscio erano sparsi in giro. L’uccellino simile a un gufo si dimenava sul suo grembo e mentre entrambi mangiavano le scarse provviste trovate nei dintorni, Eerikki si rese conto che entrambi avevano ricevuto una seconda possibilità di vita. Tuttavia, il suono della battaglia lo distolse dai suoi pensieri. Dopo aver raccolto le proprie cose ed essere sceso giù dalla montagna, vide le orde lontane di demoni combattere le une contro le altre senza motivo. Eerikki capì che avrebbe dovuto fare un pericoloso gioco del gatto col topo, nel quale la sopravvivenza era l’unica opzione. Presto i giorni e le notti si fusero gli uni con le altre, quando scoprì che l’incantesimo lanciato sul suo occhio gli permetteva di risorgere dalla morte, indipendentemente da quanto fosse violenta. Inoltre la sua cavalcatura in qualche modo era capace di rintracciarlo a prescindere da dove resuscitasse. Un trucchetto che gli sarebbe stato utile nelle sue azioni di guerriglia. Eppure il mistero che più lo tormentava in questo ciclo infinito di vita e di morte era la presenza della donna che amava in questa landa infernale. Era riuscita ad arrivare lì, sebbene lui non sapesse come, e il Fuinsignum sul proprio viso bruciava furiosamente ogni volta che lei era vicina. Aveva bisogno di risposte e solo seguendo le sue tracce avrebbe potuto soddisfare le proprie domande. |summon = Io sono Eerikki e questi cieli mi appartengono! Diventiamo amici! |fusion = Devo diventare più forte. Essere più forte! In che modo sennò potrò avere giustizia?! |evolution = | hp_base = 5906 |atk_base = 2463 |def_base = 1959 |rec_base = 1960 | hp_lord = 8439 |atk_lord = 3519 |def_lord = 2799 |rec_lord = 2800 | hp_anima = 9556 |rec_anima = 2502 |atk_breaker = 3817 |def_breaker = 2501 |def_guardian = 3092 |rec_guardian = 2651 |def_oracle = 2650 |rec_oracle = 3247 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |ccant = 56 |ls = Picchiata Feroce |lsdescription = Aumenta ATT, PS massimi (100%) e frequenza colpi critici (30%); aumenta ATT BB (375%) e danni critici (175%); aumenta velocità di riempimento della barra OD (30%); probabile riduzione danni a 1 (20%) |lseffect =* * * * * |lsnote = 375% BB Atk, 175% Crit & 30% OD fill rate |bb = Carica implacabile |bbdescription = Combo di 20 attacchi di Tuono su tutti i nemici; aggiunge probabile schivata (15%) per 1 turno; aumenta ATT (200%) per 3 turni e frequenza colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni; gli attacchi normali colpiscono tutti i nemici per 3 turni e aumenta barra OD (10%) |bbnote = 10% chance to evade attacks, 160% Atk, 60% Crit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |ccbbt = 20 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Sprezzo del fato |sbbdescription = Combo 25 ATT Tuono sui nemici (uso consecutivo aumenta danni); probabile schivata (15%) per 1 turno e Scintilla critica (40% possibilità, 60%) per 3 turni; aumenta ATT (200%), frequenza colpi critici (60%), danno critico (125%) e proprio ATT (200%) per 3 turni |sbbnote = 370% boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 10% chance to evade attacks, 75% Crit damage, 160% Atk, 60% Crit, 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 200% self Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |ccsbbt = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 540~1280 |ubb = Til Valhall |ubbdescription = Combo di 28 ATT di Tuono su tutti i nemici; aumenta PS massimi (55%); +400% ATT x5 turni; aumenta frequenza colpi critici (60%) e danni critici (400%) per 5 turni; aumenta il numero di colpi normali (+4, 250%) e aggiunge probabile schivata (80%) per 3 turni |ubbnote = 40% HP, 350% Atk, 60% Crit & adds +3 to each hit count with extra hits at 100% power |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Morte dall'alto |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è piena (100%); aumenta danni critici (25%, tutti); aggiunge resistenza a 1 KO quando i PS sono sotto il 25%; aggiunge una combo di 12 attacchi di Tuono (danni in base ai PS rimasti) su un singolo nemico a SBB |esnote = 100% boost |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* (L'uso consecutivo aumenta i danni) * * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* (L'uso consecutivo aumenta i danni) * * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |rare = 2 |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri (80%) |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta DIF (120%) quando la barra BB è piena |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta i danni da Scintilla (150%) |omniskill3_cat = Barra BB |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB (3-4 CB) |omniskill3_1_note = Riempie 2-3 BC |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Infrange il limite del parametro ATT a 180.000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell’effetto critico di Scintilla del SBB (+10%, in totale 50%) |omniskill4_2_note = +10% chance. 40% chance totale |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di schivata (+5%, in totale 20%) di BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = +5% chance. 20% chance di schivata totale |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT relativo a DIF per 3 turni (100%) |omniskill4_4_note = 100% DIF in ATT |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento ATT di BB/SBB (+20%, in totale 220%) |omniskill4_5_note = +20% boost. 220% aumento totale |omniskill4_6_sp = 15 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla (40% probabilità, 50%) per 2 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 40% chance di 50% vulnerabilità |omniskill4_7_sp = 25 |omniskill4_7_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di riempimento della propria barra BB a BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT BB per 3 turni (600%) a BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_note = |notes = *Valhall è una forma inglecizzata di Old Norse Valhöll, che è più comunemente inglesizzata come Valhalla. Quindi il significato di UBB di Eerikki è "A Valhalla", anche con il suo design nordico. |addcat = Mondo di Galardhon |addcatname = Eerikki Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri (80%) *10 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB (3-4 CB) *10 Sp - Infrange il limite del parametro ATT a 180.000 *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT relativo a DIF per 3 turni (100%) *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riempimento della propria barra BB a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT BB per 3 turni (600%) a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri (80%) *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF (120%) quando la barra BB è piena *10 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB (3-4 CB) *10 Sp - Infrange il limite del parametro ATT a 180.000 *10 Sp - Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell’effetto critico di Scintilla del SBB (+10%, in totale 50%) *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT relativo a DIF per 3 turni (100%) *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riempimento della propria barra BB a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT BB per 3 turni (600%) a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}